Digital World Wars
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: Their were brought to this world through a twist of fate. He picked them because they held something great no matter how broken they were on the inside. What their enemies will come to realize to late is when you bring seven broken children together and give them the powers of Lords is that sometimes a world will end up burning. Sometimes they won't just stop with one world. {Yaoi}
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 5362}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Locks the door after hearing a noise from somewhere outside my room- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer for this latest challenge! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 ** _{This is a challenge from_** ** _Naruto namikaze uchiha now Ashura Phantom Ryu so I hope everyone likes his idea.}_**

 _ **{Advance Warning! I'm pulling a slight multiverse on this story so none of the Dark Digidestined are going to be completely canon. Or like Abriged Cell said "Multiverse theory is a bitch."}**_

 _ **{Warning! No where near cannon in a lot of areas. I repeat a good chunk of the story will not follow canon with me adding another faction into Digimon Fusion's war.}**_

 _ **{Warning updates are random and flamers can go jump off a cliff if they don't like the idea I came up with!}**_

"English!"

 **'Thoughts, Dreams!'**

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

In a forest far away from everything a lonely run down shack could be found. Disconnected to where he couldn't leave but at the same time connected so that the being could view all worlds and dimensions around them the dark king sets across the pale knight in another game of chess.

The dark king a Digimon of untold power curses under his breath at yet another lose but in the pale knight's eyes there is no triumph. There is nothing but the sense of duty no more or less in each game the two beings play against one another. The game that must always be played no matter how many time the pale knight won against the fallen Digimon.

The dark king must always lose in the end and the cycle must repeat itself for the rest of eternity with only small bits of time when the jailer must leave in-between matches to answer a call from his lord. There is nothing that could make the pale knight abandon his endless vigil over the imprisoned dark king. Nothing...nothing except for the most dire of catastrophes that would end worlds if he didn't intervene where his lord's chosen soldiers could not would make him leave the dark king alone. He refused to leave him again after the events that happened the last time he failed.

"His chosen children are always so full of heart." The king finally spoke his figure shrouded by the darkness of the chains binding him to the forest. "It always amazes me every time they win in the end no matter what challenges are placed in front of them." His hand was colder than ice when it took the knight's pawn placing it in the other Digimon's outstretched hand.

"And what of you dark king?" The knight countered taking his opponent's bishop. "I remember you always had a soft spot for troubled youths no matter how cruel or traitorous your methods were in the past to bring them to our world before they stopped you." The Mega level Digimon looked away from the king's gaze refusing to meet his eyes after reminding him of the children he once came to care for.

Being cut off from his territory was one thing but because of the fractured code his lord burdened him with the Mega setting across from him could never have another human champion. **'Yet because of his connection to the darker parts of humans he can still see the few that truly need his help.'**

Even though the dark king still cherished each and every child that came to reside in any of the Digital Worlds in the past he no longer had the power to bring a child through the Dark Ocean anymore. With the code robbing the dark king of his power he couldn't afford to bring them to any version of the Digital World or the cost would probably end up killing him in the end.

 **'But isn't that a good thing.'** They were few and far from perfect but each one that answered the dark king's call saw the imprisoned Digimon as perfection in their eyes and came to this forest trying to free the bound Mega sooner or later. Each child and their Digimon partners came to challenge him for the dark king's freedom since the time of the Mega's imprisonment only to die at the end of his blade. Their blood and data coated his once noble blade with each failure and it killed the pale knight a little each time even if he was only following orders.

"So tell me who out there in the multiverse managed to catch the dark king's interest." It was said as a joke even though they both knew by now it wasn't anything close. Any human child or teen that drew the Dark Ocean's currents needed to be watched and possibly dealt with should certain conditions escalate in any of the connecting Digital Worlds.

Seeing the anger that flashed across his face the pale knight knew the dark king hated him for even bringing the fallen champion's of the Dark Ocean up but still sighed before being forced to speak. "The first is a poor boy who had his very dream handed to him by your lord's interference in that world only for it to be ripped away." The chains binding him forced the Mega to tell the truth so through grit teeth he showed his warden each human whose soul called out to the Dark Ocean.

With a wave of his hand the world around them pulled itself apart letting the pale knight see one of the children who managed to catch the dark king's eye. Even if the humans couldn't see them he still enjoyed watching them from time to time like all of his lord's knights sometimes do but today the Mega hated that perk. "Takato Matsuki had his dream come true. The Digimon he drew and thought up came to life and they were happy for a few short days until the girl calling herself the Digimon Queen showed up forcing their Digimon to fight. In a one sided battle she easily overwhelmed the rookie Tamer killing Guilmon before he could stop Renamon or help his partner get away."

The pale knight watched on with his eyes glaring at the girl who mocked the crying teen on the ground begging for his partner to come back. That he had to beg while watching the Rookie's data getting absorbed into the nearby Renamon only added to the pale knight's hatred for one of his lord's chosen children.

He couldn't help but hate her as the red-head mocked the boy who held the broken Digivice close to his heart trying to keep it from falling apart even now while it turned back into fragments of data. "Takato called upon the Dark Ocean through his desperation to save the Digimon known as Guilmon and it's waters brought him to my attention even if I can no longer reach out into any of the Human Worlds."

As the fog of his pocket dimension slowly consumed the area around them the image changed to an even younger child scared out of his mind while wondering a forest lost and alone. "Guys! Please come back!" The young boy yelled tears building up in his eyes when nobody answered him during his frantic search for the others. "Please don't leave me here!" He pleaded to no one before suddenly tripping over a root and slamming into the dirt skinning his knee.

"Tommy Himi was left behind by the older chosen children who thought of the child as nothing more than a burden they'd have to constantly protect and watch over." Even as the dark king spoke the fog once again appeared slowly consuming the area around them leaving the child truly alone even if Tommy couldn't see them.

"Don't leave me alone." Tommy begged curled up near the tree crying at the thought of being unwanted by the others. "I don't want to be alone."

"He was brought to my attention like all the others before him when whispers of the solitude forced upon young Tommy reached my ears." After explaining about the young Digidestined who the pale knight couldn't help but feel a small amount of pity the scene changed once more into one of the worlds he never watched over or looked in on because of their lack in technology.

Only this time it was a young girl around the age of the first boy the imprisoned Mega showed him minutes ago. "Hinata Hyuga." The dark king paused his hand reaching out to touch the girl who never knew a parent's love or care only for when the chains pinning his body to the cursed forest to glow. They barely kept him from breaching the barrier between worlds unless he overloaded them for a few brief seconds and held him back from comforting Hinata while the pale knight was present. "A young girl of noble birth. She is the ideal heir to her families clan; kind, loyal and willing to help any who would need it. She cares about everyone within her family and even those outside of it. Such a girl would make a perfect leader one day if only they'd give her a chance."

Watching the young girl with sad almost dead eyes the pale knight couldn't help but agree as they watched an older human possibly her father berating every little thing she did earlier. "But beneath all those good qualities there is simply a lonely girl. Her father and the elders of the Hyuga clan are more concerned about status and image for the man to care about Hinata as a parent should so they bully her into a more suitable role."

The knight watched on as the girl's mask crumbled. He refused to look away when she fell to her knees in the clan's training ground after the man walked off and griped his blade tighter listening to her crying. "She only wants her father's love and pushes herself further than any child should at the villages academy hoping to gain it one day. The young Hyuga has resigned herself to a life of no free will just for the smallest chance he might one day be proud of her."

 **'Sacrifice.'** The pale knight thought already knowing which aspect of her soul drew the Dark Ocean's waters with just a gaze. **'Desperation, solitude and sacrifice. Three of the darker aspects of a human's soul but not the seven I was told to keep an eye open for.'** And at that moment, the pale knight heard thunder off in the distance. Thunder and the voice of his lord calling him that causes him to worry over such an order to leave.

"My lord calls for me." Standing up the chess set vanished as the Mega made to leave. "Till next time dark king."

"Till next time Craniamon." The now named Mega paused mid-step looking back into the darkness of the shack into the piercing eyes of the dark king. A few tense seconds passed between them before Craniamon muttered something under his breath before leaving to report in.

"Ha." It started off small but soon the Digimon's chuckles turned into crazed laughter after he was sure his warden left for the moment. "If only you had waited a few more seconds before leaving pale knight then I would have been forced by these cursed chains to reveal the others to you." The imprisoned Mega said through his crazed laughter while small ripples appeared in the air around him draining what little power he had left.

With a wince of pain he ripped a handful of pitch black feathers from his back before whispering to them. "Bring my children to their new home." With each word spoken the feathers glowed an ominous dark purple accepting the growing madness from their owner.

"Spread out across the multiverse and find those that will answer the call of the Dark Ocean." Tossing them into the ripples before they closed a tired almost resigned smile spread across the Mega's face before he collapsed from exhaustion. It might actually kill him after using the little power he had saved up for this finally plan but the thought still had him smiling knowing it all happened while under his warden's watchful gaze. "Bring me my champions to fight for the darkness."

 **'You made one fatal mistake in binding me to this forest Sovereigns. You stole what was mine and your kingdoms will burn for it.'** With that single thought he succumbed to the darkness of sleep while all across the multiverse the dark king's cursed feathers spread out finding the Mega's newest children.

42-42-564

Takato Matsuki looked up trying to wipe the tears from his eyes while all around him a strange fog appeared out of nowhere. "W-what now!? I don't even have Guilmon anymore so leave me alone!" His shout went unanswered as a black feather fell from the sky landing a few feet in front of him.

 **'Do you want your partner back?'** A strange calming voice asked while Takato slowly got more nauseous with each passing second trapped within the strange fog.

"Yes." He answered through the tears willing to give up anything to have Guilmon back by his side. Within seconds the nausea got worse, his head began swimming and his vision blurred before Takato collapsed. Falling to his side the broken fragments of Guilmon's Digivice clutched close to his heart the teen vanished in a swirling black ripple that appeared from where the feather rested in the dirt.

It was only a minute at most before the strange fog vanished but the teenager was gone from his dimension just as quickly as the fog broke apart into nothing. **'Welcome home my newest Greed. I'll never let you fall into such desperation again.'**

42-42-564

 **'Do you want to be with those who will never leave you behind child?'** A strange calming voice asked causing Tommy Himi to snap his head up to find a fog suddenly appeared without him realizing it.

"Y-yes." Tommy stuttered out trying to look through the fog to find the person or maybe Digimon speaking to him. "Please, I don't care who you are or what you want but don't leave me all alone like they did!" With his desperate plea for friends the young boy's head began swimming and Tommy's vision blurred before he fell unconscious vanishing into a swirling black ripple that appeared underneath him.

 **'I'll never leave you alone my newest Sloth. You'll never have to face such solitude among my other children.'** The black feather on the ground where the young boy once stood broke apart into data after using up what little power it had left.

42-42-564

 **'Do you want the freedom to make your own choices child?'** Hinata looked up spotting a black feather falling from the sky that landed a few feet in front of her.

"I-I've a-always wanted t-that." The shinobi in training answered quickly putting up her guard as soon as the strange fog built up surrounding the clan's private training grounds. "B-but my f-father wouldn't allow it because I'd bring s-shame to his clan."

 **'But I can take you away from all of that.'** Even as the voice spoke tempting her with every word Hinata's vision was slowly blurring. **'I can give you friends and family that would love to have a daughter like you.'**

With each word spoken Hinata's eyes lost more and more focus while she reached out trying to grab the black feather. She never heard her father shouting for the guards while running into the fog. "Take me somewhere I can be happy. Take me to where I'm needed."

 **'Gladly my Lust. You'll never have to sacrifice so much for those who will never love you again.'** With the dark king's whispered promise she fell unconscious falling forward into a swirling black ripple that appeared where the feather once was.

42-42-564

In a private room in one of Shibuya's largest Hospitals the only sound that could be heard is that of a heart monitor's steady beat. It along with a dozen different devices hooked up to the patient let the nurses down the hall know the teenager known as Koichi Kimura still lived after his lengthy surgery only hours ago.

 **'Poor child almost swallowed by a puppets schemes.'** A voice whispered in the comatose teen's ear as a black feather fluttered in through the open window. **'I'll watch over you though my Envy even if none of my children can see me.'**

Vanishing in a swirling black ripple the nurses rushed in seconds later after his machines flat lined to find an empty room.

42-42-564

"I won't die like this." The dying form of Naruto Uzumaki swore while clawing himself out of the lake the last loyal Uchiha left him to drown in after running away. "I don't care if the world hates me I won't die in some gutter like a damn dog."

Every labored breath he took almost drove him to tears which stopped falling years ago. Every movement his muscles made had his body feeling like someone set him on fire. His clothes were falling apart and he wanted nothing more than to scream out curses at the Kamis above but Naruto wouldn't to determined on living past the day to focus on anything else besides staying conscious.

"Those damn eyes." The injured teen muttered under his breath when he finally pulled himself out of the water. "They've always been like that and its only gotten worse than before with jiji not around to stop them anymore." Falling onto his back Naruto looked up at the moon trying his hardest to stay awake even though he already lost a lot of blood fighting Sasuke. "No matter what I do or how hard I try they've all got that same look of hatred in their eyes. It's like those idiots think they can actually break me." He laughed a broken hollow laugh that sent the nearby animals running away in fear.

"Everybody in that hell hole of a village thinks they're so much better than me! I can't stand it anymore!" Reaching a hand forward Naruto tried grasping the moon only to catch a black feather that landed in between his fingers. "Civilian, shinobi, man, woman, child or elder, they all look at me like I'm lower than the trash on the street and I hate all of them for it." Feeling his rage reaching a boiling point Naruto never noticed the Kyuubi's desperate plea to calm down or the feather clutched between his bloody fingers glowing a dark ominous purple. "Do you hear me Kamis, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day I will be a Kage stronger than everyone else! I don't care how I have to do it or who gets in my way anymore but I'll rip the world apart if I have to. I'll get their respect even if it's through nothing but fear!"

 **'Such willpower for a child so young. You truly do your ancestors proud thinking of such a fitting destruction they all deserve for leaving you to die all alone like this.'** The voice speaking to him wasn't the Kyuubi but Naruto didn't care enough to block it out even as his vision started to fade. Listening to the man's words the teen's eyes turned crimson before glazing over from blood loss or something else the teen didn't know.

"That's right, they left me to die. They left me to die and I'll kill them all for betraying me like this. I'll wipe that village off the face of the planet for crossing an Uzumaki!" Naruto growled under his breath trying to ignore his splitting headache while the black feather started to pulse from the reddish chakra it continued to absorb from him.

Blocking out the Bijuu screaming at him to run away and the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach the teenager focused on the feeling of the voice whispering promises to him. Hopefully it was his father's voice or if not a complete stranger would do since he was dying but as a strange fog slowly appeared around them Naruto kept his eyes focused on the feeling of acceptance. **'Come home to my kingdom child. By my champion and gain the respect you deserve. Will you become my Demon Lord for me my Wrath?'**

"Yes." Even with the fog clouding his vision and thoughts Naruto reached out his hand capturing the moon seconds before a swirling black ripple swallowed him whole. **'I'll be more than your champion though.'**

 **'Though I'll have to make sure none of you betray me like the others did in the past but it should be fun having you around.'**

42-42-564 {Hours Later}

"-y." "-ey." "Hey are you okay." Slowly opening his eyes only to wince at the strange headache killing him Naruto stared up into the red eyes of the teen who was pressing an ice pack to his own forehead. He looked around fourteen with light slightly tanned skin, light brown hair and red eyes that reminded him of a setting sun. The teen also had on a plain white shirt and dark grey shorts that had the pants legs rolled up along with a pair of cracked goggles over his forehead.

'Where the hell am I?' Naruto thought while looking around. They were inside a run down looking building that's seen better days and it was raining outside judging by the thunder but the teen couldn't remember how he ended up here. He couldn't remember anything besides his name and that scared him more than anything else.

"Do you remember anything because nobody else has a clue about where we are or how we got here?" The brown-haired teen ask while handing him a second ice pack for the pounding feeling going on inside his skull.

"I-." Naruto paused trying to think of something, anything at all but nothing came to mind. "-I remember my name is Naruto Uzumaki but everything else is just gone." He admitted trying not to freak out over the fact his memories weren't there anymore.

"Takato Matsuki and the same thing happened to the rest of the group that already woke up before us." Takato informed him with a slight grin trying to reassure the newest member of their group everything would be okay while his eyes glowed crimson when a bolt of lightning illuminated the room. "Though most of us were kind of hoping you knew something Naruto." Rolling his shoulder his gaze travelled up the other teen's shirtless frame when he yawned enjoying the view despite the situation they were in. "You know since that strange-looking device over there was in your pocket when Koichi found you."

Pointing to the small table nearby Naruto saw a dark orange rectangular device that had a black circle in the center and a screen above it while the top part looked like a microphone. "I don't have a clue what that is." **'But if Takato is telling the truth and nobody can remember anything then it might be mine.'**

"I figured as much." Another voice spoke up as the door to the building opened and another teen around their ages walked in soaking wet from the heavy rain coming down outside. With pale skin that looked oddly fitting on him, short black hair parted to the sides of his face, and dark blue eyes the teen trying to dry himself off looked almost as good as Takato did to Naruto.

"None of the others remember anything other than their names but all of us woke up in the same general area with nothing other than an empty feeling to work with and the clothes on are backs that look more like rags than anything else" The black haired teen told them before walking over towards the fire-place to warm up.

"My names Koichi Kimura by the way and I'm the one who found yo-." A loud terror filled scream cut him off coming from somewhere outside.

"That sounds like Hinata!" As soon as he finished saying that the three of them were out the door running towards what looked like the ruins of a castle.

"Hinata! Tommy! Where are you guys!?" Koichi and Takato yelled as they ran further into the ruins following where the scream came from. Naruto felt a screaming pain in the back of his head at the first name but it quickly faded as he ran trying to keep the other two in sight.

"O-over here." The scared voice of a girl stuttered out when they neared a large set of double doors that led into what looked like a meeting room. Rushing inside the three teens were greeted to the sight of Hinata placing herself between a strange hooded figure and the youngest of their group Tommy.

Draped in dark red robes that covered his face the thing didn't look like much. It was the two orbs orbiting around him and the large book he stood on that set off alarm bells in all of their heads.

"Ah, so this is the other three Demon Lords chosen by the former dark king." The figure spoke turning his head slightly to face the whole group. **'Though Gluttony and Pride are still missing judging by the Crest each of them carry.'** With that though running through his head he looked the five of them over feeling the Crest of Greed on Takato's right shoulder, the Crest of Sloth on the back of Tommy's neck, and the Crest of Lust on Hinata's palm. While the smartest out of the group Koichi had the Crest of Envy over his heart and Naruto who had the strongest will to live out of the five scared children had the Crest of Wrath burnt into his right eye. The five young human's had dull almost soulless eyes from having everything taken from them and it only made it that much easier to mold them into the next set of Demon Lords for the coming battles they were needed to fight. **'Well they will be once the other two are found.'**

"What are you, where the hell are we and why can't any of us remember anything!? Naruto asked even though the being in front of them scared him before an idea hits him since the other two hiding behind them seemed to have found someone. "Also what's this thing?" Pulling the item out of his pocket he showed the being the strange device Takato said they found on him.

"My name is Wisemon children, keeper of this Zone and the watcher over all the remaining young Digimon that still live in the village." The now named Wisemon informed them while all around the group they could see dozens of small Digimon coming out of hiding when they saw the device in Naruto's hand.

"Humans?" "Are you sure they're really humans?"

"Maybe they can save us from Bagra's thugs?"

"But didn't Wisemon call them the newest Demon Lords?"

"Yea there hasn't been anyone powerful enough to take one of the thrones in years." Whisper after whisper could be heard from the small Fresh and In-Training Digimon watching them from the shadows of the room. Hearing them whispering none of the five humans knew what was going on but the three oldest teens were trying to keep up a brave front never turning away from Wisemon who towered over everyone in the room.

"You can't remember anything because any human children pulled to the Village That Never Was located at the heart of the Dusk Zone come from situations where they make a deal with our lord in exchange for a new life. All of the children before you came from troubled homes or were near death and the dark king found wiping their memories would be safer in the long run instead of letting them live with the knowledge of whatever drove them here." Wisemon was laying it on thick but none of the Fresh and In-Training Digimon were around before the war started so they couldn't prove him wrong or call him out on some of the lies he told the humans.

"As for the item in your hands it is called Fusion Loader and it signifies you as a General able to oppose the ever expanding Bagra Army." With a small bow Wisemon spread his arm out wide causing the whole room to light up revealing a large table with seven thrones. "Welcome to your new home children." And while the younger Digimon cheered all around them at the prospect of having a leader to guide them Wisemon smirked already picturing the new Demon Lord's flag flying against a blood red sky.

 **'The dark king's army will return to wage war across the multiverse once again.'**

 ** _Author's Notes -_**

 ** _And done. Hope everyone reading this likes the story so far._**

 _ **Like I said in the beginning this idea is a challenge from Naruto namikaze uchiha who wanted to see a Naruto x Takato pairing. I had some trouble writing another Tamer story since I already had one going in that verse so I changed it to where they get pulled into the Digimon Fusion world.**_

 _ **They'll be fallen Digidestined pulled from the different worlds to take the place of the Seven Demon Lords. The last two are a secret but even if they carry that specific title it doesn't make Hinata into a slut or mean Tommy will be sleeping constantly when they need him. There's different ways each title could be applied but either way it goes they're going to be a different kind of evil. Kind of like Doom and Latveria. The guy is an evil dictator bit his nation prosperous under his rule.**_

 _ **The seven I picked are from the what ifs of FanFiction. What if Guilmon lost to Renamon. What if Hinata locked away everything that made her happy in order to please the Hyuga clan. What if Tommy was left behind because the older kids didn't want to babysit him thinking the younger kid nothing but a liability. And the two I'm keeping secret fall under that same what if scenario like the others though you'll probably already figured it out by the time they show up.**_

 _ **I'm not going to put the list like I did for the other two stories since it's basically building up an army to fight off the other factions and all the fusions used but I'll still show you their Rookie forms. All of which will be explained.**_

 _ **Naruto - Impmon**_

 _ **Takato - Guilmon**_

 _ **Koichi - BlackGabumon**_

 _ **Hinata - Tsukaimon**_

 _ **Tommy - Bearmon**_

 _ **? - Keramon**_

 _ **? - Falcomon**_

 ** _Even if they're going to be fallen heroes I hope you like the idea and leave me a review._** ** _Please leave a review if you liked the story because I don't really give it my all when I think nobody likes what we're doing. So like it, hate it, if the idea doesn't work then it'll join my failed pile._**

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 5446}**_

 _ **[Look at my notes if you want to know where I've been and my profile page for more details on what I'm doing]**_

Chapter 2

Two years have gone by since the day when the Demon Lords appeared among the ruins of the Village That Never Was. With every day that passed the teenagers slowly found their partners one after the other and with each Digimon that joined them the young Lords armies slowly grew. The powers they unleashed above the battlefields in order to drive Bagra's overwhelming legions back from their lands outclassed all but the Three Generals who were hard pressed to hold each neighboring Zone without going all out. Because like any army even they couldn't risk killing off so many of their own troops clashing against other Megas in order to drive them back and the group of teenagers knew it well enough too use more than a few underhanded tactics against them.

Four Zones fell to them within the first few months as Naruto lead their growing forces into battle hungry for conflict while another five fell to Koichi's well laid out plans. With Hinata's help it was almost too easy for the pair to turn commanders against one another then letting chaos run wild as their enemies killed each other off before taking over each new Zone with little to no interference.

But then they had stopped so suddenly after conquering nine Zones in total and for the past few months unrest was growing among the other factions. Only hushed whispers and wild rumors let the civilian class of the Digital World now of the wars raging in the northern Zones. Tales of a pair of humans cutting a bloody path towards the southern Zones and the worry they might be the remaining two Lords making their way towards the Dusk Zone caused more than one deserter among Bagra's legions. The tales they spread of the Dark Digidestined demoralized each fractions ranks and slowly spread the seeds of distrust among the civilians who were afraid their ever-changing leaders couldn't protect them anymore. Not when each day another village burned or a kingdom bent knee to the Demon Lords growing army.

And while they followed Koichi's strategy and let the unrest build, the young Lords rebuilt. Unlike Bagra, Midnight and the smallest player on the board Blue Flare who didn't care what got in their way during a battle they were careful not to use overpowered attacks near a village or farms unless absolutely necessary. Instead they turned any and all available resources into another small cog in their ever-growing empire. An empire where the young Lords rule was law and any who spoke out quickly vanished. Now though after two years under their rule the Dusk Zone now looked like a sight to behold with the Village That Never Was at its center. Where once so long ago nothing but ruins and rubble could be seen now stood a growing empire under the guiding hand of their young Lords. Ever growing with each passing day the other factions were running out of plans to counter them without engaging the rest of the Digital World and their other enemies in a full-blown world war.

The center of the Dark Digidestined's main Zone was divided into seven major districts following Wisemon's guidance in the matter, with inhabitants sorted in various sections based on economic, social class and which Lord they wanted to live under. They ranged from the lower section, a place of ghettos inhabited by refugees and the poor who thrived under Naruto's hand, to the upper section, home of the empire's small handful of higher class Digimon who provided anything from supplies to information or even money in exchange for protection from the seemingly never-ending war.

They lived under Hinata's rule who somehow knew how to stroke their egos while at the same time crushing any who had plans on usurping the young Lords with ideas of a council or advisors to take Wisemon's place when the Mega was busy. Though until the remaining missing Lords were found they shared the duty of overlooking the farmlands and forest surrounding the areas outside of the growing empire's walls.

Travel throughout the area, in addition to entering and exiting it, is provided by a group of Guardromon that joined after the Construction Zone fell to the combined forces of Naruto and Takato's forces. They swore themselves to the kind Lord of Greed who actually cared for his newest subjects after acquiring the Zone's Code Crown.

Unlike Naruto who controlled the lower section through the thieves or Hinata the higher section with cunning his was a far more simpler method when Takato welcomed them with open arms and a wide Cheshire like smile. He looked over the middle section of the growing empire where a vast assortment of shops and restaurants were slowly appearing with each new Digimon that moved to the Dusk Zone for protection. The best part in their minds though was that he didn't care what they did as long as any Digimon who lived under his rule remembered that they swore their loyalty to him above everything else and were his now.

Not Hinata or Tommy, not even Naruto their General who supplied their power but him and him alone the Lord of Greed whose heartwarming smile won over the hearts and minds of any who saw him up close. The other teenagers often joked about how he'd welcome friends and enemies alike with his left hand while his right held a dagger at their side ready to strike the second he saw an opening. Only the childish Guilmon who appeared by his side early on during their rule could temper his more heavy handed tactics but even he held the edge a Demon Lord still needed while waging this never-ending war of theirs.

Tommy though still being the youngest among the five Lords overlooked the younger Digimon alongside Wisemon and helped the Mega sort through the information added to the Palace's Archives almost daily with the help of his partner Bearmon. Though most of the time his work was done in advance by one of the older Lords who would find him either sleeping under a tree in the gardens curled up against his partner or playing with the younger Digimon in the markets often refusing to come home unless Takato was the one asking for him.

The Palace itself along with the Kingdom's military fell to the smartest of the teenagers Koichi though he sought out the council of Wisemon and Naruto who personified Wrath. The once great Palace where the former Demon Lords before them lay in a state of ruins for years just like the rest of the Dusk Zone until the quick thinking Lord of Envy started planning.

Located at the center of the empire is one of the most recognizable structures among their nine Zones and is guarded day and night by the Digimon who grew up under the new Lords rule. With a wall still under construction encircling it for protection it helps separate the palace from the rest of the empire and even then it was only built after Blue Flare sent a small force into the Zone on a suicide mission. The were stopped in time but the damage was still done when two Guardromon cornered a Koromon who unwillingly blew himself up thanks to a corrupted code planted deep inside of his core. It was unnerving but only proved Naruto's point on why they needed to keep fighting.

 **'I know we're not perfect. Hell most of the Zones we've conquered see us as nothing more than tyrants coming to conquer their lands but the safest hands are still our own.'** That was the only thing he said to them that day after the explosion took out a good chunk of the Palace's walls killing a dozen different Digimon. They weren't even fighters or involved with their military in any way but were simple refugees from the Zones still engulfed in conflict. They were Mons with families trying to find a better life and were helping in the efforts to rebuild only to end up turned into data after Blue Flare's bomb went off.

Most of the wall was finished though and their deaths remembered by the Lord of Wrath but past the defensive perimeter are several lush gardens Hinata loved to walk through in the afternoons, filled with beautiful plants, trees, and ponds. The palace itself is a single structure; a tower with triple eaves is at the center, with three distinct wings joining it. The two smaller wings stand on either side of the main entrance to the palace building. There are towers at the ends of these wings as well. Directly opposite of the main entrance is the third, larger wing, which houses the Demon Lords throne room.

That was where three of the five teenagers could be found meeting once again to discuss the other factions and the information Hinata learned from one of the groups of refugees trying to find peace in their main Zone. On the floor of the open room is a large map of the Digital World, with colored areas spread out across it representing each Zone and who had control over them.

Nine black areas in the southern part of the map shows their territories and the gates they were able to set up for easier travel between the Digital Space. They learned fast that going through the vast almost seemingly endless space was the fastest way to travel between Zones, but the area is abrasive to a Digimon's data, making it impossible for most of their army to be in the space for more than a few seconds. That is until Wisemon provided an answer after aiding in the combined efforts of Koichi and Tommy scouring through what little info the Archives held.

It took months of research on what little the Mega would tell them about Naruto's Fusion Loader but they were finally able to build a platform to keep a stable gate open. The machine wasn't able to handle to many passengers and the Lord of Wrath still had to carry the bulk of their growing army in the Fusion Loader but the civilians could use them to travel around the nine Zones safer than in the past. Though Tommy still giggled uncontrollably whenever one of the merchants or a group of Digimon appeared on one of the platforms unable to stand straight after being teleported to a new Zone.

"Bagra and Blue Flare are still fighting in the northern and western Zones." Koichi mused looking over the data provided to the map only a few hours ago as three of the white Zones under Bagramon's rule shifted to the dark blue color of Blue Flare then back again. Being the oldest of their group by one year the sixteen year old hadn't changed much since the day they first met besides gaining a slightly muscular build from fighting but wore a new set of clothes made by the Digimon living in their Zones. As the Lord of Envy he wore a dark-colored long-sleeved sweater with golden lines running down the right sleeve, blue baggy pants, and black sneakers with golden streaks. They had better clothes for when Wisemon wanted them to deliver speeches or encourage their troops but the five of them liked wearing more relaxing things unless absolutelt necessary.

"But what about the Fusion Fighters we've been hearing so much about?" Hinata questioned looking over the map while running her fingers through a sleeping Tommy's hair. "Some of the refugees coming in are talking and words is spreading about a new faction joining the war. Their General is claiming victories and draws more than a few eyes upon his faction with a Zone falling under his control so easily but for the most part all we have is baseless rumors to go on."

Hinata herself turned fifteen a few weeks ago and had a figure more mature than any other girls her age could hope to ever achieve. The teen's exotic eyes along with being the only female of their group made Hinata stand out more than the others with her long dark blue hair hanging loose, falling down past her shoulders. Wearing an unzipped green hooded jacket over a white top that stopped at her ribs baring her midriff, blue jeans showing off every curve she walked around bare foot when they were alone but always had a pair of sneakers nearby in case something happened.

"They've been drawing the other factions attention away from our borders after taking control of the Forest Zone and are already building up their forces within days of beating MachLeomon." Looking down at the ten-year old curled up against her she smiled though Koichi along with their partners could see how worried Hinata really was about this new faction.

Even though he carried the title of Lord of Sloth Tommy was only ten no matter how powerful his partner could become. With a thin build and dirty brown hair even Naruto who craved conflict worried about him going anywhere near a battle but the green-eyed young Lord wanted to help his friends. He wore a simple maroon colored shirt and baggy grey colored shorts with a pair of matching sneakers on his feet.

"I've been having them watched since they took the Code Crown but as of now they aren't a threat to us yet. We'll need to be careful though since we're still building and fortifying most of the Zones under our control." Tossing a data-pad towards Hinata he waited for her to start reading before continuing any further with his reports. "We've also received word from a few Digimon in the area loyal to our cause that Nene has her eyes set on their leader Taiki."

Nodding his head to the side the BlackGabumon he raised from the moment they hatched from their eggs stepped forward. He was an hazel-eyed white almost albino-skinned dog like creature wearing a darkish almost midnight colored pelt with silver markings. At the top of his head though a broken dark horn could be seen along with the scars covering his pale belly almost overlapping the unusual dark yellow markings he was born with. Since partnering with Koichi they've only stepped out onto the battlefield three times and each time the landscape was changed serving as a constant reminder why the Lord of Envy could stand with the others.

With a motion of his clawed hands the map of the Digital World shrunk down quickly replaced with the images they had of the newest fractions General. "This is Taiki Kudo and what little information our scouts were able to gather about his faction the Fusion Fighters."

The image in front of them showed a young teenage boy around Naruto and Takato's age maybe a year younger with gray eyes and spiky brown hair scratching the back of his head while those around him praised his actions. He wore a black shirt under another blue shirt with a white oval with yellow borders and a yellow 't' sewn on the chest and yellow line on the left arm. He also wore black leggings under brown shorts and belt, a red jacket, green goggles, red and white shoes, white gloves, and had some kind of machine attached to his left wrist.

"All of the reports we have say he's looking for a way back to his world with the other two humans pressuring him but the Digimon of the Zone they arrived in are trying too press him into being a General." BlackGabumon reported while the two Lords looked through everything they had on the three humans. The other two weren't unimportant but the pressure they were piling onto Taiki's shoulders could help them later on down the road if the Fusion Fighters ever focused on the nine Zones under their rule.

"They're not even a real army." Hinata commented seeing that the bulk of Taiki's growing army was made up of mostly civilians. "Shoutmon and his village are the ones mostly pushing for him to remain as the faction's sole General but that still doesn't excuse using Digimon that aren't meant for war to bolster their numbers."

"But weren't we in their same position two years ago when you guys first started expanding. Blondie only had a handful of farmers and In-Training Digimon back then but he still made it work with your help." A snarky remark came from the side of the room where Hinata's partner Tsukaimon could be found relaxing in the middle of a mound of pillows.

She looked like is a small flying guinea pig and was mainly the guiding force helping Hinata refine her skills in the political field. With sulfur colored yellow eyes and bat-like wings, which served s her ears she didn't look like much compared to the other Demon Lord's partners. Even her short, stubby tail and purple colored fur didn't help but that was from a distance. But there was a reason one of her sister's served as a General under Bagra. She might be more interested in the subterfuge of ruling over the higher class but Tsukaimon's Mega form could still fight among most of the top-tier Digimon out there.

"She right for the most part." Koichi cut in his eyes narrowing as he read over the report detailing the newest General's ability to digifuse. "Whether its true or not if the other factions are really turning their attention towards him then we'll have to tread carefully for now. A few things will need to be re-evaluated but there won't be any need to call the other two back to the Palace just yet."

"What about the Code Crown?" All of them knew the risk after they gained their first fragment. When Naruto first touched it he fell into a blind rage attacking everything around him as a piece of his past before the Digital World came flooding back with very little warning. She wasn't any better breaking down in the middle of the battlefield needing Takato to drag her back to the Dusk Zone for safety. Each piece they gained caused some of their memories too return and they all worried what might happen when one of the Code Crowns appeared before them after a hard-won fight.

"That's why we sent Takato with him." Tsukaimon reminded everyone while BlackGabumon brought up the map again letting them see a Zone flickering between black and white. "If anyone can calm the Lord of Wrath it's him."

They might have refused to let Tommy enter into their war and Takato might hate fighting but his abilities gained from the Crest on his shoulder helped calm Naruto when his anger boiled over. "All we can do now is wait."

42-42-564

"Lord Takato." Shells rained down hitting the barriers all around him as the fighting reached its climax but he still didn't look away from it all. He couldn't knowing his every action would affect the troops rallying behind their cause.

Hiding his red eyes behind a pair of goggles he found alongside his partner's egg the Lord of Greed bundled closer into his dark red hoodie feeling the gust of wind from each blast that went off nearby. The black shorts he had on fell a little past his knees but were covered in grime from being out in the middle of everything. Even the gray and red sneakers looked like they could use a good cleaning but all in all the gray backpack strapped across his back looked slightly okay. Though the large patched together hole told of how close certain members of Bagra's forces came to ending him more than a few times.

"What's happening out there?" Naruto should have squashed the enemy forces trying to pin them in from the north but they haven't seen him in a few hours even though the fighting from that area had died down.

"The commander of this Zone has broken through our forces a few minutes ago and now marches towards us with the few men he has left intent on ending this in one final strike." One of his Guardromon reported still kneeling as he waited to hear their next set of orders. "Lord Naruto's forces have fallen back as well urging us to do the same leaving no defenses between them and our forces my lord."

He would have said more if a pulse of energy hadn't spread out across the battlefield drawing everyone's eyes towards the skies above them as a black blur raced toward the enemy. "Order all forces to fall back behind the barriers. Anyone who doesn't will get caught up in the blast." As his orders rang out Takato only hoped Naruto would finish this soon so he could finally return to the Dusk Zone.

The Lord of Greed didn't want this war but knew why they had to keep fighting. He didn't even like entering his Mega form when they digifused though there were times when it was needed. All they really needed was to find the newest General Kudo and see what his views were compared to the other factions already in play. If not well Naruto would have some fun with the new guy before he either surrendered or broke from watching his army fall apart.

42-42-564

Black feathers rained from the sky as he smirked a cruel bloodthirsty smirk feeling their attacks doing nothing to him in this form. Each one little more than an annoyance harmlessly bouncing off the dark colored gear protecting his body underneath the leather bicker gear his dragon liked seeing him in.

"Perfect." Drawing Berenjena the twin shotguns both of them cherished his three sky blue eyes bled crimson enjoying the surge of power having the Crest of Wrath granted him. He savored it and the bond they forged from countless battles sang as he drew a magic circle in the air below him before pointing the twin shotguns down towards the enemy forces. "You all grouped together in one place just like we though you would."

With barely any remorse or care his clawed fingers pulled the trigger sending destructive waves toward the army who thought they could challenge their growing empire's rule. **'Got to love a Chaos Flare.'** Seeing the flames dancing from each explosion his grin grew while he dropped down into the midst of it all leveling his shotgun at the closet Digimon still alive.

"It's the Lord of Wrat-." The Greymon couldn't even call out his warning before the blast took the top part of his head of but it didn't matter. None of it did since they'd all die regardless of how many stood against them today.

 **'Save a little energy for later partner.'** Naruto called out from the deepest part of their shared connection having way to much fun right tearing through Bagra's troops. **'I still want to march on towards the next Zone after this if we want to run into the new faction before any of the others do.'**

"Don't worry." Crushing another Digimon's head with his bare hand the Mega smirked enjoying the fear in their eyes when they scattered. It was amusing that they thought any one of them would walk away from this after standing against his empire. "I'll end this quick enough."

 **'You should never have come to this world Warrior of Light.'** "Quick Shot!" They died in droves some from his Berenjena while others were trampled by their so called comrades. **'We've labored these past two years forging peace for those under our rule.'** "Double Imapct!" **'A peace you and the other factions would deny our people simply out of ignorance and the blind faith you were in the right. That we were villains that needed to be struck down by some chosen hero.'**

"So for your sake I hope you're ready for us Taiki Kudo." Naruto remarked grinning a savage uncaring grin as he walked out from the scattered clouds of data filling the air all around his partner.

Standing only a little bit taller than when he first arrived in this world the Lord of Wrath didn't look like all to threatening until their enemies got a hold of the orange-brown gunbai and the long black onyx colored chain running up it. Like Takato and his goggles or Koichi and the picture of a woman who could probably be his mother he found the strange weapon alongside his partner's Egg when they first started exploring the Dusk Zone. Like the others he felt a connection to it.

He was slightly tanned from the constant fighting with crimson colored eyes and dirty blond hair grown out slightly looking more wild than any of the others. Naruto even wore a white hoodie as a sort of cruel joke to their enemies when they saw him standing next to his partner's Mega form. But under that once he tugged it off behind closed doors the General had on a simple black shirt, a pair of cider green slip on shoes and baggy black pants, with a strange sphere made of glass attached to a chain near his left hip.

With the hood constantly shadowing his face though only Takato could claim to know what he really looked like after spending two years winning battle after battle for their empire. Only the Lord of Greed has seen those crimson eyes dim fading into a cold ocean blue and the gentle smile he always had around the refugees even if no one ever really saw it.

Naruto only let him close because no one else could keep him calm without risking their lives. No one could keep him calm for long regardless but the kindest of the five could silence the voices screaming in the back of his mind calling his every action wrong and claiming there was a better way to solve things. Like he'd ever listen but with Takato safely hidden away behind the barriers they could finally feed off of the enemies fear calling for Behemoth who rose from the fallen enemies scattered data. Bathed in fire it took on a hellish shape and all who saw the gigantic motorcycle like machine's appearance froze when it finally sank in who its rider was.

For Beelzemon the fallen angel and his partner the General of the Demon Lords walked among them once more and hell would soon follow for any who stood against his family, against his empire. Because no matter the numbers brought against them the pair brought nothing but destruction when finally cutting loose

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **This story is my first ever attempt at writing something so far off cannon with them trying to take over instead of saving the world so there will probably be a mistake or two along the way but I hope you'll still like it. Like I also mentioned this is far from canon in a lot of ways.**_

 _ **As for where I've been. Well it's a stupid reason on my part but during a very stupid argument turned fight with my brother we ended up busting my computer along with a few other things and I really didn't have any spare cash lying around for a new one. I still don't so it took me up until a few days ago before I could even afford a replacement computer. During my absence though I honestly forgot I didn't leave a message or something letting you know I'd be offline for a while and I am really sorry for worrying people. Like I said it was just a stupid argument that caused it but I'm back.**_

 _ **The kingdom of theirs is like a smaller Ba Sing Se cut down to about half its size and get rid of all the walls except for the outer one. It's not anywhere near as big as the canon version and doesn't have monorail or anything because it's {still under construction. key point for later chapters so remember that} but I'm using it as a base to work off of while adding my own things in later. They don't have some grand kingdom up and ready right now only a bunch of refugees and a small handful of Mon's with supplies, info, etc growing larger with each passing day. The five soon to be seven of them are literally building everything during a war and their areas will come under attack more than once by the other factions.**_

 _ **The platform itself will have a role later when the Fusion Fighters come into the Demon Lords Zones. You know with most of the growing empire still under construction and refugees looking for somewhere they could escape the war there will be more than a few points where they're sneaking around the Zones under the Demon Lords control. The basics of it work kind of like the Hiraishin where they are transported/sling-shot to one of the different Zones under their rule or where an operation is being set up.**_

 _ **As for the Crest though they won't be getting supercharged powers but something along the lines of their title. Like Takato being Greed can steal and stockpile the aggression from Naruto while Tommy can make others tired when around him. I really don't need to explain Hinata's but will since it'll be blown out of proportions if I don't but basically it makes those around her love-sick idiots if they're not strong enough to fight off the effects. Their not going to suddenly get chakra but the seven of them are drawing on Kurama's chakra because of the connection they share.**_

 _ **A few people might have guessed it already but give yourself a cookie if you figured out why Takato and Naruto's Crest were switched around from the original idea. The hint is basically his darker Mega form though he won't use it that much if at all since Guilmon doesn't like it.**_

 _ **As for their memories and the Code Crowns being linked well that won't come into play for a bit but their memories are coming back. It's only a small chunk at a time depending on who acquires the code but it's coming back. Hope you liked it and the next chapter will start heating up a bit because Taiki caught more than just Nene's attention and if Lust and Greed want him Wrath will be more than happy to corrupt the younger General into seeing their point of view regardless of his feelings on the matter. How they found their partners and the item connected to each of them is going to be covered in the next couple of chapters as flashbacks. I had fun thinking up ideas for this before my computer got busted and it'll be fun adding in some of the structure for the rest of the story when Naruto starts pulling his own personal mind-fuck on Taiki who doesn't know anything about the war he just stepped into.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked the story because I don't really give it my all when I think nobody likes what we're doing.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **kaylafike500: Depends on the who more than anything really. Taiki may or may not fall to the dark side but Greed and Wrath will have some fun with the rookie General before it's all over and other worlds are brought into the mix. Because they aren't the good guys in this story so what better victory could they have than Taiki willingly giving himself up.**_


End file.
